A New Beggining
by Kal Lupin
Summary: Ok well lets see, this is basiclly HP with some 3rd yr plot, but harry and them are 1st yrs, all the regulars are here, but my friends are added in w/ dif names to make everything more exciting. ok here goes, plz read and review.


A/N: Hello All. I know I should be updating HP NF, but hey.I felt like doing this, and well if your hearts not into the writing, nothing will be in the writing. Ok so this is really just the HP series, with extra characters added in. I don't own HP unfortunately, JKR does. I don't even own these extra characters, maybe their names, but other then that, they're just my friends (and some enemies). Lia Aletiar- Lauren White Gabi Donovan- Ariel Lichaa Theodore Langly- Greg Ferreira Dion Gareau- Ian Haas Tony Visetto- Kenny Goyette Courtney Broy- Nicolette Hathaway Brittany Hoback- Amanda St.Laurent Lily Thompson- Lacey Nichols Edward Weasley- Cody Kitchens Kay Mason- Katherine Bennett Ajie Finnigan- Jayme Lynn Moss Tyls Daniels -Jake Dube Ben Steele -Bobby House Julie Lynch- Laura Griffaw Derek Petyak- Darren Lynch And Kal Demarco who is well, me. Oh and of course there are all the real Harry Potter characters, and I think I made them all the same as before...  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
In the back of the Hogwarts Express train, in an almost lone compartment, sat a girl, all by herself save the fact of the girl sleeping soundly next to her, her dark hair was softly falling past her almond shaped brown eyes, framed by glasses. She looked up from her book (A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration) when she heard the heavy door being opened. She stood up, reaching her full height off almost 5 4'. She let the girl be wakened by the door. She looked at the approaching girl. Dark black hair framed the girl's sharp angled face, ice blue orbs looking out. She wore black robes streaked with silver and this was the girl's attire. The girl's blue eyes warmed and she extended her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Lia, Lia Aletiar." "I'm Kal, Kal Demarco and the girl sleeping is Lily, she's kinda shy, until she gets to know you, like me." She replied to the girl's friendly greeting. She shook the out stretched hand. "Wow. Your parents are dark wizards too?" asked Lia, every syllable filled with surprise. "Huh?" Kal replied, being just as shocked as Lia. "Your Crypt, it is the symbol of dark wizard descent." She said pointing at Kal's blue necklace, identical to her own. "Oh this. yeah I guess. actually it was my dad's. until." she replied grasping the necklace with one hand. "Could you tell me about your dad?" "No not yet, I don't think so.sorry. it's hard to talk about." "Well maybe when we become better friends and you know me better. You'll see I'm very understanding." With this last statement, a girl with short brown unruly hair, pale blue eyes, a blue fleece zip up jacket, and light blue jeans under dark green and black robes opened the door with a boom. "Yet another kid with a Crypt." Voiced Lia. "Heh heh very funny Lia." said the new girl. "Oh sorry Kal, this is my friend Gabi, Gabi Donovan meet Kal Demarco." "Hey nice to meet you Kal." They shook hands and Lia said "Well now that we know each other, lets sit down, I've been lugging this trunk around all day." With these spoken words Lily woke up, sitting up quickly, then laying her head back on the cushioned chair. Lia shrugged and pulled a wand and a mini trunk out of her pocket, the latter in one hand, and the former shoved under the seat. Gabi pulled out her own mini trunk and shoved it under the seat. As soon as they situated themselves and were in a discussion about the different houses, a bang interrupted and informed them that another person was about to enter their compartment. A tall boy, a little under 6 feet, with brown eyes and dark hair entered looking very confused as he came in with another boy, who was shorter and closer to Kal's height. "Uh hi, my names Theodore Langly, Theo for short, and this guy beside me is Dion Gareau. I'm muggle born and I really have no idea what I'm doing. Dion on the other hand is "pure blood" and still has no idea what to do. Mind if we join you?" Kal sat in her little corner, watching as Lia and Gabi met Theo and Dion. Theo came up to her, his big grin welcoming; he shook her hand and introduced himself. Dion on the other hand. he stood there, looking menacing, living up to his Greek name. He stood there watching everyone, his short black hair sleeked down on his head in straight lines. He was wearing black robes over black jeans and a black JTHM (muggle comic) shirt, very gothic. He sat down across from Kal and Gabi, sneering at them. Lia just looked him straight in the eyes, never fearing, never threatened. Bang and yet another new face entered the room. She stood there, her red robes the only color that matched the fire in her eyes. She was evil, no doubt, but the weakness that made her a follower could place her in only one house, Hufflepuff. As Courtney Broy entered the room, Dion turned his head, trying to make himself unseen. Kal saw what he was trying to do, and in an effort to save him, said "Have you seen Dion lately Courtney? I think he's in the first compartment." She only did this because she had known Courtney and Dion from Muggle school, Dion's parents and her Mom and step dad had the same idea that "It would be a good experience" a.k.a an excuse to get rid of them until time for Hogwarts, and Courtney was Muggle Born. She was the last person Kal expected to be here. And then Brittany Hoback entered the room. She walked in, her ear length hair poofing out in all directions, a darker blonde, that she tried to pass off as dirty blonde, which everyone knew it was, dirty that is. Her voice high and mighty, nose in the air, she tried to fit in where she could, even though the truth was she couldn't. She wore light pink and blue robes, which spelled out "PREP WANNABE" in the reject crowds eyes, under the robes were designer knock off jeans and a red frog shirt, it was so incredibly stupid that Kal pretended she didn't know her, along with Dion. But as soon as Brittany saw Courtney she slung her arm around her shoulder and tried to fit in. Even though neither of them did. "Hi uh.what's your name?" asked Courtney, directing the question towards Lily. "Uh it's Lily." "Oh hanging out with the rejects are we Lily? I suggest you hang with us, the good crowd, me you and Brittany we could go places, be the best, the most popular. What do you say?" "I say no, I happen to like this crowd. And they're not the rejects, looks to me as if you are." "Lily Lily Lily, were doing this for your own good, now come with us." "She's not going anywhere." Kal stood up as she said this, looking at Courtney with a fire in her eyes, that very few saw. This was the first time on the train that Kal had really spoken out, showing her true brave side. "Shut up and sit down Kal, you never fit in at school either, and now your trying to loose all of Lily's opportunity's for popularity." "That's it, I'm tired of you Courtney, and I don't even know you. Leave me alone now or all of my fury and all of Kal's fury will be let loose upon you. And when you let loose the fury of Kal, you let loose the fury of Hell, so if I were you I'd take your little crony and run away as fast as your fat little legs possibly can." All of Courtney's cockiness left her and with that and a "HuF! Let's go Brittany, if she doesn't want to take this chance it's her loss!" she left.  
  
Seeing that Brittany and Courtney left, Kal and Lily calmed down to the happiness of the "rejects". Theo started up a conversation with Kal about quidditch. She was trying to explain quidditch, when yet another person entered the room. A boy, about 4 6', with brown hair and blonde streaks, a dragon chain dangling around his neck, and he was wearing baggy blue cargo jeans, and a dark blue shirt that came past his knees. He looked around and said, "Do I really have to wear those robes? Oh and by the way, my name's Tony Visetto. Mind if I join you? Of course you don't." And with this statement he flopped down in the empty seat beside Kal. "Hello Tony, have any nicknames?" said Kal jokingly, because now she was finally feeling comfortable and ready to joke around. "Uh. does Tony count?" "Well what's your real name?" "Uh.Tony." This statement made everyone laugh, and lightened the mood. Then Kaboom! The train went forward very quickly with no warning. The whole train went dark and from the front of the train they heard gasps and shrieks. None of them were very frightened, but just then it went totally dark, no light out side, they couldn't see each other's faces anymore. Kal closed her eyes; a shiver went down her spine. Coldness she had only experienced once in her life, that felt oddly familiar, but she couldn't remember where she felt this before. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off---" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room--- a door bursting open--- a cackle of high-pitched laughter--- "Kal! Kal wake up!" She finally woke up, laying down on the seat the room was bright again and she saw her head was in Theo's lap and her feet were near to Tony, Lia, Lily and Gabi trying their best to get her to tell them what was wrong, what had happened. She sat up suddenly; embarrassed that no one else had fainted as she had. "Lil, I dunno, I dunno what happened, I just blanked out, there was that cold wind, then after I closed my eyes, and then I saw this woman, she looked like my mum, at least her eyes, they were that brilliant emerald green, you've seen my mums eyes a million times, you know what I'm talking bout. Well anyway, this woman was screaming and. she was stumbling, trying to protect her baby, a small newborn, with unruly black hair and the same green eyes. In the distance there was this man, I think it was the father.now here's the really weird part. " "Come on Kal, you can tell me." "Lil, the man, he was James Potter. And he was protecting his son and wife from Voldemort." None of the wizards or witches cringed at the sound of his name. "Lil, how would I know that? I mean, no one knows the details." "Well Kal I know this sounds ridiculous, but maybe you were there." Said Gabi, voicing her opinion. "Well Mom wouldn't ever tell me anything about our family, except that Remus Lupin, Uncle Moony, was my godfather, and that I had a cousin .her cousin. but she never told me anything else." "Wait, I have a question." Theo said speaking up, "What caused Kal to flip out, it made all of us sad, but we didn't faint, or have visions of the past." "I can answer that," said Lia, "Well you see Dementors, they suck all of your happy thoughts and memories, we've all had bad memories, but Kal's probably had the worst of all of us put together if she's really seen Voldemort." "But wait a second, I don't even remember this stuff, how can it be a memory?" "Uh.I dunno." was Lia's not helpful answer. A loud voice interrupted them all "Excuse me, if any Hogwarts students have any effects from the Dementors little .er. visit. please report to the Hospital Wing immediately after the Sorting. Thank you, also we will be approaching the school soon, all students must have some form of robes on. No muggle clothing. That is all, thank you." Every one was in their robes, except for Tony, he slipped long black and navy blue robes over his head and said "I'm way too short for these things." The train came to a stop and this time no darkness fell over the train. They stepped off the train and onto the dark lawn. "Whoa." said every student except for Lia and Kal, Kal had seen the castle a million times with her uncle, and Lia, who really was not impressed by much. Kal and Lia led the whole bunch towards the gamekeeper Hagrid, and the boats he was using to lead the first years to Hogwarts. "Oh oops sorry, didn't mean to bump into you, this place is so hectic." Said a very flourished looking red headed freckled boy with black robes on, beside him was a tall girl, darker skin, and long black hair and glasses, she was wearing dark scarlet robes, the color of Gryffindor. "Hi my name's Edward, Ed, Weasley. This is my friend Kay Mason. She's a muggle born, but me. I'm a, well. pure blood, even thought that pure crap doesn't mean anything to me. Mind if we share a boat with you guys?" "Sure, no problem." Answered Gabi, speaking for all of them. All 9 of them piled into one boat, and the fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the luminous towering castle ahead of them. They glided along this way for about ten minutes, until they reached a giant hanging ivy plant "wall", Hagrid brushed aside the wall as if it were nothing, and they all slid through, through a dark tunnel, that made it seem as if they were going somewhere besides the school, but just then, they reached a sort of underground harbor. Hagrid went up the series of stairs, until he reached a stone door, where he knocked three times and waited. The door opened, a tall black haired witch, in emerald green robes behind the door. She had a very stern face, and there was a little boy in the back who sounded as if he was whimpering from her presence. With a wave of her hand the students knew instantly to follow her through the door and onward and through the Great Hall. They walked to the top of the Great Hall where there was a long table for teachers to sit at; they lined up, and saw the Sorting Hat singing its song. (A/N: Sorry I didn't add the song, it's just too long and I'm too lazy, and well most of ya'll have probably read the book.)  
  
The first on the Sorting Hat's list to be sorted was Lia, her last name being Aletiar. She had a good idea of where she wanted to be, and when the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" before the hat barely even touched her head was no surprise. Another three people with last names that started with A's and two with B's were sorted (2 in Hufflepuff and 1 in Ravenclaw) next on the list was Courtney Broy. As said before, she was pure evil, but not the menacing dark evil that placed you in Slytherin, but the "I'll be quiet and be your friend until I cant use you to my advantage" evil that put you in Hufflepuff because your too weak to be a leader, you have to be a follower. And of course she was made a Hufflepuff. More were being sorted, but Kal blanked out until she heard a name beginning with the same letter as her last name. "Daniels, Tyls!" was made a Gryffindor, and then they called her name "Demarco, Kal" She closed her eyes and patiently waited as the hat slid over her eyes, she looked out seeing only the black inside of the hat, then she heard a small voice in her head. Hmm. where to put you. I see plenty of courage, not a bad mind, not bad at all, there's also quite a plethora of love for darkness and dreariness I see that could put you in Slytherin. you wouldn't mind that would you? I hear you made friends with the potions master. Oh but you have a heart of gold, you'd help your friends when they need you. better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the Hall and the Gryffindor table burst out with cheers. Next on the list was "Donovan, Gabrielle!" "It's Gabi!" and she strode up to the hat, sat down on the stool, and the voice came on inside her head as well. My my my what is with all these children with a love for darkness? Hmm. You are very brave, like your new friend Kal, and have a good mind, you have all the traits of every house, except Hufflepuff, but you would do best in. "SLYTHERIN!" They went on down the line until they reached "Finnigan, Ajie!" "GRYFFINDOR!" And then "Gareau, Dion!" Dion sat down on the wooden stool, as the sorting hat slipped slowly down and over his eyes. My My said a voice in his head. What evilness lurks in your brain my young boy. What a challenge it will be to place you. Oh shut up, you know I belong in Slytherin. Dion I do suggest you look deeper into your heart. What heart? I have no heart, no feelings, no love, no emotions. My boy, you do realize, that below the surface, below the evil and hatred, there is a good brave soul. NO! There isn't! I belong in Slytherin! Now put me in Slytherin! NO! And with that the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the matter was settled. "Granger, Hermione!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Then there was a crony who would not be made to leave her master, "Hoback, Brittany!" "HUFFELPUFF!" And finally there was "Langly, Theodore". Shouts of faith came from Lia and Gabi and their place at the Slytherin table. Kal looked at him, her brown eyes shining from her spot at Gryffindor's table, beside her, was a sulking newly made Gryffindor, Dion. She mouthed the words, "don't leave me alone here with him." And gave him a "Don't Worry" type of smile. She was the last thing he saw as the sorting hat slipped over his eyes. Ah Theo. Theo Langly.must be a Muggle Born, correct? Yep that's me. So where do you think I shall place you? You could do wonders in Hufflepuff, you are strong of mind and heart and you always work hard. But then again. your bravery and courage outmatch those of any I've seen in a long while. Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff he silently prayed. Not Hufflepuff? Oh well, you'd be better in Gryffindor anyway. "GRYFINDOR!" Next up was a girl who looked strangely like Kal; her name was "Lynch, Julie." She was made a "GRYFINDOR!" and sat next to Kal and Theo at the table. Next was "Malfoy, Draco!" "SLYTHERIN!" before they got to "Mason, Kaylia!" Eddy shouted "Go Kay!" before she was sorted, and she was made a Ravenclaw much to her happiness. Next was "Petyak, Derek" "HUFFLEPUFF!" he sat at the Hufflepuff table and looked at Kal and smiled, she weakly smiled back. Kal could see Julie staring at him, obviously in love. Kal sighed and shook her head and looked back at the stage. Then there was "Potter, Harry!" "The Harry Potter?" was what most of the Hall was saying, and craning to get a glimpse of him. He sat there for almost a minute before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table cheered louder for him then for anyone before, the two Weasley twins screaming, "We got Potter!" He sat about 5 seats away from Kal, giving her a warm smile and then turning away. "Steele, Benjamin" was made a Slytherin, and then it was Lily (Thompson)'s turn. Kal took a deep breath and wouldn't exhale until Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw. Kal couldn't help taking the opportunity to make fun of Lily, and shouted, "Guess you were a little smart after all! Who'd have guessed?" and Lily called back "What a surprise Kal! You're actually brave! Guess you can finally watch scary movies!" to anyone else this would have looked mean, but to them it was just like saying "Oh well, so what if we're in different houses, we're still best friends." Most of them had been to busy watching Kal and Lily to notice that it was Eddy's turn to be sorted. They looked up, even though they didn't need to look to see what house he'd be in, all Weasley men were made Gryffindors, and sure enough Eddy carried on the tradition. Another Weasley was sorted, "Weasley, Ron!" and of course he became a Gryffindor too. Eddy looked at them and seemed to be reading their minds when he said, "No, he's not my brother, I think we're like cousins." Next and second to last was "Visetto, Tony!" who became a Slytherin. (A/N: I have no idea why I included the Sorting Hat's convos with some of them but not all of them. OH! I do! Shut up Tim.It's because it's almost 2 A.M and you're getting cranky! *Beams* moving on.) "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin and the Sorting was finally over to everyone's happiness. Dumbledore got to his feet, he was smiling at his students, his arms opened wide, as if he loved them all, and there's no other place he'd rather be. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" The empty gold plates were filled with all sorts of food, and Kal was just ready to start eating, when a loud voice came over the intercom, there wasn't really an intercom, because no electronics worked on Hogwarts grounds, it was just a magical voice. "Will all students who experienced any trouble with the Dementors please report to the Hospital Wing immediately." Kal reluctantly stood up, looking around seeing if anyone else stood up, the only person was Harry. She walked beside him and she could feel all of the eyes in Great Hall watching them. She opened the door for Harry and went out, and as soon as they shut the door they heard a loud bang of conversation. She looked into those green eyes she saw so many times in her mother's face, and said "So.what did you see when the Dementors came by?" "Well. it was my dad protecting me and my mum from Voldemort. But before you finish I just want to say something, it really bugs me how people think I'm so sad about my parents, I'm upset they died, but god I didn't even know them! So what did you see?" "Well. I saw exactly what you saw." "You saw my parents? You saw me?" "Uh yeah. My friend Gabi says that I may have been there. and I think I'm related to you, like distant cousins or something. I'd have to call my uncle for some real information. Well no, not call, visit, he's the DADA teacher." "Oh I met him. He was the one who woke me up after I fainted. What me and him were both wondering is why were Dementors here?" "Hmm. I have absolutely no idea.maybe me and you will find out eventually, I mean, we are both in Gryffindor." They had been walking as they had talked and by following the different arrows and signs, were soon at the Hospital Wing. They sat down, and were greeted by the Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey, who immediately asked what happened to each of them, and then gave a huge slab of Honeydukes best chocolate to each of them, and instructed them to go see Professor Lupin as soon as they left. They heaved themselves off the hospital beds and walked as quickly as possible, their legs feeling as if they were made of lead it was going on eleven and Kal looked and saw the rest of the first years heading to the dorms. She looked at Harry and said, "You don't mind if we take a shortcut through a secret passage do you?" "Uh.no I just want to see Lupin and get back to the dorms." "Ok then turn left sharp here. You may think we're falling, but that's only because we are. Kal shoved aside a huge Hogwarts rug, and pushed Harry gently in and jumped behind him. WOOSH! She saw Harry turn and slid fall into the tunnel passage on the right, she a sharp left and fell through the left tunnel. She fell into a huge scarlet armchair, right beside Harry's chair, who had just fell from another tunnel, and into a large Ravenclaw colored chair. She stood up and walked toward her uncle's desk. There was a note on the desk besides a plate of sandwiches and two beakers of pumpkin juice. The note read as follows: Kal and Harry, I expected you would be here. But Kal as you know it is that time. I hope you'll take your certain precautions as I have. You and Harry are missing the feast so I left you a little something to eat. See me on Friday after your first classes. Harry, I know you'll be fine, James being your father, and Kal, well I just know from experience that you can handle something like this. Moony  
  
Kal gasped and grabbed her head saying "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! UGH. Come on Harry, we gotta get back to the dorms." "Ok." He said and grabbed the plate of sandwiches and handing a beaker to Kal. She drank a sip from the beaker, and led Harry through a door, up two flights of stairs and straight into a portrait of a rather fat lady in a pink silk dress. The Fat Lady looked at Kal, smiled and said, "Looks like you did make it into Gryffindor, Password?" "Um. I'm sorry, but I don't know it. but I really REALLY need to get into the dorms. We were just seeing my uncle, and well, I just found out its. that time." "OH MY! Well come right in dearies." The portrait swung open, Kal looked at Harry and said, "Ok your dorms should be up the right stairs, and at the very top. Mine are on the other side, as you may have over heard I've gotta go now, bye." Harry watched as Kal ran up the stairs, he was curious to see where she was going, and waited till she came out again. She came out wearing tattered and torn black robes. She looked at Harry and said, "GO! Go to your dorms, move on now." She sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes as she watched him run up the stairs and smile at her when he got to the top. ((A/N: Ok now we will track young Harry.))  
  
Harry opened the thick heavy wooden door and peered in expecting to see everyone asleep in their beds, but instead saw the inside of a pillow crashing into his face. "What the." he pondered, and then Ron ran the short distance up to him. "Well my cousin, Eddy, couldn't help waking everyone up asking where you and his friend Kal were, so we decided to wait for you." He said beaming all the while. After about 20 minutes they all settled down, each lying in their beds, and Harry rolled onto his side, falling fast asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning as Harry and Ron walked to the great Hall they saw Kal sitting at Gryffindor table, her head on the table, sleeping peacefully. Julie silently passed the two boys and gently shook Kal to wake her up. "Hey Julie. how many faces you have." "Uh.Kal lets get you to the Hospital Wing." Kal shook her head and returned to her normal self. "No that's ok Jul, I'm fine, what's our first class?" Julie pulled Kal's schedule out of the pile of books Kal was sleeping on a minute ago. "Well you have Potions with Slytherin. Me, I have DADA." "Wait a sec, how'd you get different classes then me? We're in the same year and the same House." "Uh. Hee hee, I'm sorta in the different classes, I'm not that smart up here. No just kidding bout that, I'm taking some extra courses." Julie said pointing at her head when she said up here. "Oh all right." Kal said weakly, her head falling on her books.  
  
That cued Lia and Gabi's entry onto the scene, and Lily walked up, new dark midnight blue robes flowing behind her. She sighed and sat next to Kal and shook her awake softly singing "Uncle Mooney bought us gifts." This awoke Kal in an instant. She woke up and ran to her dorms Lia, Gabi, Julie following her and Lily's lead. Julie ran through the portrait, leaving the non-Gryffindors standing waiting. They heard a shriek of happiness then an "OH MY GOSH!" from Julie. Kal walked through the portrait very slowly and as she walked out she seemed to glide as if walking on air. The tattered black robes from last night's escapade were gone. In their place were almost shining dark green and black robes, trimmed in black velvet like material. She twirled as if to say, "Aren't they so pretty?" And grabbed her books and threw them into her bag and said "I think Lil and Julie have the same first class so you guys go that way, and we'll go this." She grabbed Lia and Gabi by the arms and the robes flew up and billowed around her, making her look more and more like Lupin then anyone could imagine. Little did the rushing trio know, that they were being watched very closely. By a dark black cat, with a single gold moonlike mark above the eye, the cat seemed to smirk, even though everyone knows cats cant smirk. The cat ran off into the shadows, a weird look of remembrance in her eyes.  
  
Ah Mooney, Prongs, and Padfoot and Wormtail wherever you are, it looks as though the Marauders will live on even though you are not here to see it. I will watch silently as these new kids approach. There is at least one with the blood of us in this new group of mischief-makers. Well I will keep my ever-vigilant eye on them, never fear of that.  
  
A/N: Ah yes, never fear young readers! This is not the last you will hear of me! I will have updates as soon as possible. I do enjoy writing this, and Tim and Calliope are just flooding me with thoughts and ideas. Why thank you!, For once some recognition. Well till next time so long! 


End file.
